Drumroll, Please
by whayjhey
Summary: Annabeth Chase knows nothing of the Youtube domain until she gets thrown into Percy Jackson's world of cameras and Internet fame. Percabeth. AU and slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**DRUMROLL, PLEASE**

**Summary: **Annabeth Chase knows nothing of the Youtube domain until she gets thrown into Percy Jackson's world of cameras and Internet fame.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. All belong to Rick Riordan. I'm just a wannabe writer.**

* * *

**DRUMROLL, PLEASE**

**Chapter One**

I've long ago decided that Percy Jackson is amazing.

And by _long ago_, I mean almost four months ago, when I actually had the privilege of interviewing the man who is now talking animatedly on my laptop screen.

Oh, no, he's not some hotshot heir-turned-CEO whose first live appearance was on _Good Morning America _or something. He's not even an A-list actor who's dead tired from the numerous interviews for some upcoming movie.

He's just a not-so-regular seventeen-year-old guy. And I'm just a writer of Goode High School's weekly paper. But when I said I got the privilege of interviewing him, I meant it in the most honest way possible. No, Percy's not some CEO or some hot actor, but he's famous, all right. And quite possibly to the whole world, too.

Percy Jackson is a Youtuber, you see. A _Youtuber. _Ever heard of the term? His kind involves a bunch of people talking in front of their cameras and uploading their videos for the whole world to see. Some of them even make a living out of it, while some of them simply enjoy the perks of being famous for talking about his day-to-day life.

Percy Jackson just so happens to be one of those people, and he also happens to be in my school.

Up until four months ago, I haven't bothered looking up his videos. Mostly because I couldn't see the reason why someone would want to share his whole life to everyone. Oh, and I _detested _his Goode High fan base (led by Rachel Dare, whose squeals of announcement about Percy's new videos were annoying).

But then Clarisse assigned me to write an article about him just as the school year was about to end, and since I was coming up blank on any information about him (except for the fact that he was in my History class) and because I was trying to impress Clarisse so that I could take her spot as Editor-in-Chief next year, I decided to schedule an appointment with him.

I also did my research, and, yes, I watched his videos and…

Well. Yeah. I decided he was good, and maybe, amazing. His interview afterwards proved that his thousands of subscribers didn't get to his head. He was funny and ten minutes into talking to him, I could really see why people wanted to hear more from him.

But that was four months ago, and I didn't even really consider us friends after that thirty-minute talk. Yesterday was the first day of junior year, and at this point of the year I was determined not to let any distractions get in the way.

But it's seven-thirty in the morning, and Thalia Grace all but begged me to walk her through her classes (mainly to help her avoid her ex-boyfriend). Since she was nowhere in sight, I decided to kill some time off in the Publication Office, which was, in a sense, everyone's dream hang-out place, considering the air conditioner and the free Wi-fi.

And so I did the unthinkable.

The man on my laptop screen scratched his head sheepishly, grinning. "_It wasn't my fault, really. Making a mess of the Chemistry lab, I mean. I didn't think it was possible to get in trouble on the first day, but when you've got friends like Leo or Connor or Travis who are natural troublemakers…"_

He snickered, shaking his head. _"Anyway, a lot of you guys asked if I could do another Q & A to start off the school year. To be honest I'm more afraid of the ques—"_

A hand appeared right in front of me, shutting my laptop with so much force that I was afraid for the object to break. I rolled my eyes as I greeted my scowling best friend.

"Nice to see you bright and happy first thing in the morning," I told her sarcastically. "You're three minutes late."

"You're too much of an OC, Annabeth." It was Thalia's turn to roll her eyes. "Sorry, ran into Riley in the parking lot. He claims to be – and I quote – '_unable to breathe and see the morning light without me_.' Further proves I did the right thing."

I tried my best not to snicker. "I told you he was the girl between the two of you."

"You laugh now." She gave me her stink eye. I smiled. "Just wait 'til _you_ get your own clingy boyfriend."

She walked to her tiny desk in the Pub – Thalia was the publication's official photographer – and slung her camera strap over her neck, carefully dangling her precious _baby _(her terms, not mine). She shuffled through her things before grabbing her backpack.

I simply grinned at her. "Not happening."

"Yeah, well, you need to loosen up," she told me. "Stop counting the minutes when I'm late and start going to parties or start falling in love or something. Last two years of high school, remember? The fact that you're running for Valedictorian and Editor-in-Chief doesn't count as an excuse."

My grin faded. "Do you hear that? That's me. Gagging."

"Stop being so dramatic, too." She walked passed me, dragging me by the elbow and out of the Pub to head on to our first class.

* * *

Leo Valdez seemed to start what would be an unusual day. Just as Thalia and I sat down on our chairs, his loud, mischievous character graced my space before plopping down on my desk. Beside me, Thalia raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"Mrs. Dodds is going to kill you if she sees you sitting there," I couldn't help saying.

He beamed, his eyes practically disappearing into tiny, happy slits. "_Ahh, _we've got a good girl over here! You must be Annabeth Chase! I've passed through every single blonde in the school just to find you!"

"Leo, we've been in the same homeroom for the past—"

"Ha! Gotcha!" he laughed. "No, I didn't really search every single blonde in the school."

I nodded slowly. "I'd be rather hurt if you did."

Thalia decided to remain quiet, her what-the-hell-is-up-with-this-guy expression clearly emitting the words she wanted to say.

"But, you know," he started to say, "Gotta be careful for my guy, so I've gotta do an appearance check."

"Your _what_?"

Leo scrunched his eyes and brought one of his hands to his chin, openly scrutinizing me. "Blonde hair? Check."

It was Thalia's turn to speak up. "Valdez, what do you think—"

"Grey eyes? Check." He tilted his head. "Hmm. He was right; your eyes _are_ your best features."

"Leo?" _Just keep your cool, Annabeth. _"Was there something you wanted?"

"Yup! Just wanted to know where you usually hang-out after school." _Ping. _He flashed a smile, as if he wasn't just being weird two seconds ago.

"You're creepy," Thalia deadpanned. "But she hangs out at the Pub."

I was pretty sure my jaw just dropped.

But Leo gave her a thumbs-up before I could say anything. "Thanks, Thalia! See you later, girls!"

All my attention was on my best friend once Leo's retreating form was out of sight. "What was _that _all about?" Believe me when I say I tried not to raise my voice, but when you've just got someone who was obviously messing with you and he asks where you're usually staying, you're bound to get at least thirteen percent annoyed.

Sometimes thirteen percent is enough to raise a voice and maybe summon up a little sternness in the tone.

"You'll be fine," Thalia assured me. "You might learn a thing or two of fun from him."

"A thing or two from whom? Leo?" I asked incredulously.

"Calm down. He didn't even say why he's going to meet you there. Or if he's going to at all."

"Oh gods, he's going to pull a prank on me, I know it. I've got no time for this; I have to—"

"Study?" she said just as Mrs. Dodds walked inside the room. "Jeesh, Annabeth, it's the second day of school. Liven up a little."

Mrs. Dodds' death glare for the class killed my retort.

* * *

The thing about being a journalist is that you've got to be a lot of things.

Aware of all the things around you. Impatient for the next good news to come up. Careful of the things you say and the information you gather.

And you have to be observant.

Which is, I think, the trait that I can say I've truly earned from being part of _The Goode News_.

It's annoying, sometimes, how you get conscious of the little details. Like how someone's fifth tooth from the right is chipped off a little at the side, or how that Alegbra book once belonged to someone whose locker was next to the Biology lab by looking at the worn-out binder.

But then being observant has days when it has its perks, such as when you're sitting through a lengthy meeting that's bound to get boring except for the fact that you notice all these little things your peers do when they're bored.

Clarisse La Rue was in the center of the space our little desks have enclosed. She's reading out the beats for the next week's issue, and most (if not all) eyes were already close to drooping off.

Jason Grace's eyes were drifting between the clock, Piper McLean and the floor. Grover Underwood was mouthing the seconds (_fifty…fifty-one…fifty-two) _until the time struck four. Frank Zhang was currently kicking a tiny pebble he found underneath his table, and the Stoll brothers' gaze was glassy, making me believe that they've mastered the art of sleeping with their eyes open.

The air conditioner wasn't helping.

"So far we've got no good headlines for next week," Clarisse was saying. "Much less stuff for our front page. "Annabeth?"

Sleepiness back to zero. "Yeah?"

"Tell Thalia to wake up," she grunted, motioning to the girl who shamelessly had her head on her desk. "Ask her if she can take pictures of next week's game…"

And so the meeting droned on.

Just one of the few setbacks on having to stay on the school's dream room and doing what you love everyday.

All but Thalia sluggishly stood up form their seats once the meeting was over, arms stretching and knuckles crackling. With everyone's slow pace, my best friend was first outside the room, only for her to come back not three seconds later.

"Coast is clear, Annabeth Chase!" she called out to me before dashing out of the Pub once more.

No Leo Valdez to commence a prank then. Cool.

But as I grabbed my things and went for the door, Grover Underwood popped his head back in from the outside and motioned for me: "Uh, someone says he's here to see you?"

And I was prepared to ask Leo Valdez what he wanted with my time.

What greeted me, though, was not the sight of my potential pranker.

* * *

Percy Jackson sat slumped on the lockers outside the Pub, his expression almost worrisome and his gaze fixed on the people from the room who were heading towards the school doors.

I might've walked passed him (because, _hey,_ I _was_ expecting someone else), and he might've called out my name. When I turned back he was already on his feet, with one of his hands pushing wisps of black hair to the side and the other grabbing his backpack lying on the floor.

"Hi, Percy Jackson," I greeted him – with last name and all, because we haven't really established the "friends" relationship but rather the "acquaintance" part. "Can I help you?"

I guess formality was also part of the acquaintance-ship?

"Yeah, just Percy," he told me. "I, uh, Annabeth Chase, right?"

"Yeah, just Annabeth." I think my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Can I help you?" I asked again, because _formality_, remember? Although full name basis has been apparently dropped.

"Oh, uh, listen." He appeared to be scratching the back of his neck. "If a guy named Leo went up to you—"

He did.

"—and managed to creep you out—"

_That_, too.

"—well, I apologize, on his behalf," he sighed. "Leo can be quite…" He seemed to be at a loss for words, as if Leo Valdez was simply indescribable.

I could only stare at him, mutually not knowing what to say. "Uh…" I started. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, he's not out to pull a prank on me, is he?"

He raised one of his eyebrows. "I don't think so. What gave you… you know what? Nevermind." He shook his head. "Okay, wow. This is getting awkward. Okay," he said again before clearing his throat. "Okay."

"That was… three 'okay's already," I noted, mostly because I had no idea how to reply. "Was there anything else you needed, Percy?"

He shook his head slowly. "Uh… no. That was about it."

"Okay." Word of the day, huh? "Well, if that's all… I'm going to go now."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Uh, thanks, I guess. For your time."

I turned on my heel to start heading towards the doors, but he stopped me before I could even get six steps away.

"Uh, Annabeth?"

I turned to face him. "Yes, Percy?"

"Hi," he said, smiling slightly before waving goodbye.

I nodded slowly... quite confused. "Hi." I waved back, before turning away once more for the doors.

* * *

I turned on my laptop that night only for the previous opened window to pop out.

Percy Jackson's – or rather, _Percy's _– video was left unfinished on my browser.

Huh. So he posted this just last night, but the already 300 thousand views proved just how much he was loved all over the world.

To play or not to play?

My fingers seemed to decide for me.

Percy shook his head, laughing. "_Anyway, a lot of you guys asked if I could do another Q & A to start off the school year. To be honest I'm more afraid of the questions, but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do."_

"_Alright,_" he continued. _"So I randomly chose the questions you guys posted on Twitter, although I _did _personally choose some just because I wanted to answer them._" He chuckled. "_Okay, so this first question is from Mikayla, at kaylajackson, from… oh, wow. London. Hi._"

The smooth-talker on the video was so much different from the stuttering person I saw today that it was hard to believe they were the same Percy Jackson.

"_She wants to know: '_have you…-'" He suddenly burst out laughing. "'have you ever dated anyone in your school?' _Well, Mikayla, I believe the answer is 'no.' And yeah, before you ask why, let's just say I'm a very romantic person and that I choose to date when I find the right one. Could be you, you never know."_

Percy topped it off with a wink. I wonder how many girls swooned over that two seconds. That Mikayla girl probably fainted right in front of her computer screen.

"_Or," _he added. _"I don't know how to pick up girls, and I stutter a lot when I'm talking to the girl I like. No joke. I'm part loser when it comes to this area."_

I raised my eyebrow. He has seen his fan club at school, right?

"_Uh, yeah. This next question comes all the way from Austin, Texas. Cool. From Erica, at glencocofiveever. Hi, Erica!" _He beamed, waving. _"She asked: '_are there girls in your school who fangirl over you, and what was your craziest encounter with a fan?' _Well…" _he put on a rather embarrassed face, no doubt thinking about Rachel Dare and her crew._ "You _could_ say I have a few fans._" Understatement. "_But I've known most of the people here since I was, like, in middle school, so they're cool. We're cool." _

"_As for the other question… okay, um, I guess I've had one person come over to my house, telling my mom that she was my partner for a Biology project or something." _Did he just visibly shudder? _"She arrived before I did, and I caught her checking out all the stuff inside my room. The next day she posted a picture of my underwear. Good thing nobody really believed her when she said we had some fun one night or whatever."_

Ah, yes. Calypso's Facebook post that garnered a lot of attention.

"_Oh, hey, this question's one of those I personally want to answer. It's from Lisa, at notyourserpent, all the way from New York City. Thanks for the question, Lisa. Her question is: _'do you have any goals for this year?'"

Percy nodded enthusiastically. "_Yes, I do, actually. Uh, one. I want to be awake for every single one of Mrs. Dodds' class. She's my math teacher, and I'm sure she's a nice woman and all – hi, Mrs. Dodds, if ever you're watching this – so I apologize for sleeping in, like, I don't know, seventy five percent of your classes? I'll do good this year, I promise."_

"_Two. I want to stay out of the Principal's Office this year. Yes, Leo, I'm talking to you. You, too, Connor and Travis. I'm serious about this." _His eyes turned into tiny slits, making the 'I'm watching you' gesture with his fingers.

"_And this last one… okay, I'm going to need your help in wishing me luck, guys, because I really think I need all the luck I can get with this one," _he sighed.

"_I think… I'm going to finally initiate a conversation with the girl I like. And I think I'm going to do it tomorrow."_

And then the world just stopped making sense.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**So here is a Percabeth Attempt. :) ****I've always wanted to write something for this fandom, but I've never really gotten the chance to, considering real life and all. Since I'm just starting to get the hang of this, I decided to make this story short and sweet.**

**Feel free to review on what you thought of it. Suggestions are welcome, too. And if you have any questions, I'm most likely to answer on my Tumblr ask: whayjhey . The link is on my profile, too. Follow my blog if you have a Tumblr account and if you feel like it!**

**Next chapter will be out in a few days :)Thanks for reading! **** -YJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! :D They really, really, _really _mean a lot to me! :D**

**For everyone's information, this story will be a very short one. In fact, there would only be a total of FOUR chapters. As I've mentioned in the previous chapter (I think), I made this story so I could get the hang of writing Percabeth. This means I'm planning to write more Percy/Annabeth in the future. :)**

**Here is chapter two! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, and Youtube. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**DRUMROLL, PLEASE**

**Chapter Two**

"Who'd you think he started talking to yesterday?" Thalia asked the next day in the cafeteria, her eyes squinted as she surveyed the teenager-filled room. "Can't be one of his fangirls, can it?"

I took a nibble out of my sandwich, trying to ignore my rambling best friend. I focused my attention on Grover at the other side of the room instead. He was currently interviewing someone from the swim team, no doubt choosing to focus on the lifestyle of athletes this time for his column.

"Oh my god," she continued. "If he likes Rachel Dare, I will definitely stop watching his videos."

That caught my attention. "_You _watch his videos?"

She shrugged, biting into her apple. "Everyone does. You just can't have a celebrity in your school and not support him. That's just…wrong. I don't know." She shook her head. "Admit it. Even _you_, Annabeth I-won't-let-anything-distract-me Chase, watch his videos. He's cool."

"Maybe sometimes," I muttered.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "You were watching his Q&A at the Pub yesterday when I interrupted you. Now, come on. You're observant, aren't you? Watch out for anyone Percy Jackson's talking to."

I rolled my eyes this time. "He was talking to Mrs. Dodds earlier," I said sarcastically. "Maybe he likes her."

"And break a lot of girls' hearts?" She scoffed. "I don't think so."

"You _do_ know that, technically, he's making a lot of girls cry right now just by liking someone else."

"Yeah, except sooner or later they're going to ship her with Percy or something," Thalia explained. "And they're not going to pair him with someone like Mrs. Dodds. Ugh, the thought's making me—hey, look. He just entered the cafeteria. Keep your eyes open, Annabeth."

"He's going to notice if you keep staring at him, Thals. Cut it out."

"Why is he heading this way?"

"Thalia, keep your head down. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Why is he-?"

The sound of tile screeching cut her off as the chair beside me was being pulled back. Plopping down beside me was the Youtuber himself, and Thalia couldn't help shutting up. She raised her eyebrow at me, silently asking me the same question other people would probably ask if they saw him with us: _why is Percy Jackson gracing our presence?_

"Hi, Annabeth. Thalia," he greeted us. "Mind if I sit here?"

"I guess not," I answered, since Thalia made it seem she was incapable of speaking. "What brings you here, Percy Jackson?"

"I thought we were past full name basis, Annabeth _Chase_?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, slightly noting that he had lost the stutter. Huh. He answered as if he were back talking to his camera and to his fans again. "What brings you here, Percy?"

"Well…" he started. "I just wanted to ask if you'd be at the Pub again this afternoon."

I blinked. Once. Twice. "Why?" I couldn't help asking.

"Uh." And so the stutter was back. "I kind of have to right a wrong, I guess."

"Huh?"

Thalia chose this moment to come out of her stupor. "Wait. _'Again'?_ What do you mean, 'again'?"

"I'll be at the Pub. I mean, I always am," I told him, ignoring Thalia. "But…I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

But he beamed and nodded happily, his dark locks nearly bouncing on his head. "I just needed to hear the first part, actually. Thanks, Annabeth!" He said the last part quite loudly as he stood up from his seat, making some heads turn our way. "See you later!"

I watched his retreating form, dumbfounded. "What was that?"

"I could ask you the same question." My head snapped back to Thalia, and she was wearing an expression that of suspicion. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing important." I rolled my eyes. "So we talked yesterday. Big deal."

She glanced at where Percy was already sitting with his group of friends. "And you guys talked outside the Pub?"

"Yeah, after the meeting."

Her eyes widened. "So he _waited _for you?"

"I… don't know."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Annabeth Chase." She grinned as she faced me again. The scary twinkle in her eye made me want to be afraid of what she was going to say next.

"You're officially part of the list of the potential girls Percy Jackson likes."

* * *

True to his word, Percy was outside the Pub by the time the meeting ended.

"Hi," he said, smiling and standing up from where he sat on the floor.

"Hi, Percy," was the only thing I could say. I didn't even know why he was waiting here in the first place.

"Bye, Annabeth!" Thalia, who was rushing out of the room, suddenly called, grinning maniacally. I might have ignored the playful winks and kiss she sent my way. She lived to embarrass me.

"She's quite the character," Percy said to break off the silence that was already starting to form. Behind us, journalists were coming out of the Pub and giving us strange looks.

"Tell me about it." I shook my head. "So, what's the 'wrong'?"

"Sorry?"

"You said you wanted to right a wrong…?"

"Oh, yeah. Um." No question here. The stutter was definitely back. "I wasn't being much of a gentleman yesterday, which I'm sorry for, by the way. Did you just walk home?"

I shrugged. "I usually do." I was still waiting for my dad to get a new car so he can pass me down his. "It's okay, really."

"Today it isn't." He took something from his pocket and showed me a pair of keys. "I'm driving you home today, Annabeth, if that's okay."

_What? _"Percy, you don't have to, really," I insisted. "Walking's the only exercise I get, anyway. Save some gasoline and stuff, I don't know."

He chuckled. "You're going to make me waste an hour of waiting outside here for you, if that's the case."

"Need I remind you that you _chose _to wait?"

And did he say he waited for me? That didn't make sense at all.

"Okay, you got me. But… Thalia's going to want details tomorrow, and she'll hate you if you turn down a ride from me," he reasoned… and he had a good point.

"Fine," I gave in. I barely registered the wide grin he plastered on his face before he led the way outside and to his car.

"Besides, my mom would have a fit if she finds out I'm making a girl walk on her own two days in a row," he said as we reached his car. He opened the door for me – which was, I admit, mildly astounding considering chivalry has been long dead – before hopping onto his side.

"You and your mother are pretty close, right?" I asked, remembering one of his videos— a Mother's Day special where he forced his mom to appear as a guest. It was one of the first ones I watched and I thought it was adorable that he openly admitted he was a momma's boy.

"Oh, yeah. Although for once I'm being a teenager and giving her some alone time for a while," he shared as he started the engine. He smoothly exited the school gates and headed for my usual route.

"Really? Why's that?"

"You know Paul Blowfi— _sorry_. Paul Blofis, right?"

"The English teacher?"

"Yeah." He nodded, glancing my way to give me a small smile. "They're seeing each other, which is fine. Great, actually. My last step-dad was a loser, anyway. Drank too much before cheating on my mom. Divorce papers came in less than six months."

"That's… new," I muttered. He seemed so happy in his videos that it didn't occur to me that he had such a crappy life at home. At least things seem to look like they were getting brighter. "You've never mentioned him in any of your videos."

And then he laughed. "So you watch them!" he cried, raising one of his hands in the air in a fist pump. "What an ego boost!"

I shook my head at him, trying not to laugh. "Occasionally, yeah. I had to for your interview," I admitted.

"Thank you for that, by the way," he said. "You were the first person who interviewed me who wasn't giggling the whole way."

"Why am I not surprised?" I chuckled. "Does Rachel Dare conduct random interviews with you on a weekly basis for her fan club?"

He raised an eyebrow, his expression growing jokingly suspicious. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. Turn left here," I instructed, although he probably already knew where my house was. Our town wasn't _that_ big, so everyone knew everyone.

Silence followed until he spotted my driveway and slowed down for a stop.

"Thanks, Percy," I told him sincerely just as I was about to open the door to his car.

"Thanks for forcing you to get a ride home with me?" he joked. "It wasn't really a problem, Annabeth."

I smiled one last time before heading out, but he stopped me. "Uh, Annabeth?"

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face him. "Yeah, Percy?"

"What's the last video you watched?" he asked.

"You mean one of yours?" He nodded…almost shyly. "Your latest one. The one about school." There was no point in not being honest, really.

"Well… how did I do?"

I think at this point I looked very confused. "Your video was fine, Percy. Your videos always are."

"No, I meant… how did you think I do talking to the girl I like?"

Ladies and gentlemen, one of the rare times Annabeth Chase has been rendered speechless.

* * *

A burly hand appeared right in front of me, smacking itself on top of my desk. "ANNABETH!"

I blinked, snapping my head back to Clarisse, who was right in front of my desk with both of her dark eyebrows raised. It was Friday, two days after Percy first asked to drive me home. I vaguely remembered we were having a meeting for the final paper to be published on Monday… and everyone's eyes were currently on me.

"Sorry, what?" I finally asked, slightly embarrassed that everyone's attention was pointed at me.

Clarisse sighed, going back to her usual presiding position in the middle of the Pub. "All right, Chase. What's the problem?"

"Nothing," I answered, cheeks already turning pink. "What were we talking about again?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past ten seconds," Thalia answered for Clarisse. Her head was on her desk, her eyes clearly expressing that she was bored. Apparently a dazed Annabeth wasn't new in her world. She lifted her head to roll her eyes at our Editor-in-Chief. "Don't take it personally, Clarisse. She's been like this since yesterday. My lunch periods are getting boring."

I kicked her desk. "Shut up, Thalia."

"Oh, we noticed," Travis piped up unhelpfully. "Yesterday's meeting, too."

"Does this mean Percy's doing a good job?" Connor asked, facing me excitedly.

"Uh, what?" How did Percy suddenly get into this?

Grover shot me an apologetic glance. "Well, he has been spotted frequently outside the Pub."

"Just for three days," I argued. "Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting? Clarisse?" _A little help here?_

Piper giggled. "Come on, Annabeth. We admit we're all a little interested." Jason nodded along with her (not that he doesn't already agree to everything she says). The ever so quiet Frank Zhang did the same in his seat.

"Fine, while we're still on the subject," Clarisse gave in. "What _is _up with you and Percy, Annabeth?"

The whole _Goode News _staff was ganging up on me.

This wasn't fair.

Suddenly Thalia sighed, finally lifting her head and giving everyone a bored look. "Obviously she can't say for sure yet," she answered for me. "Boring, I know. It'll be at least two weeks before we can get this news on the papers."

"Hey!" I protested, but everyone seemed to agree with what she said and the meeting continued.

* * *

Percy was waiting again. For _me._

Except, unlike the past two days, he didn't dangle his car keys in front of me and led me to where his car was in the parking lot.

He had a camera today, and if I understood the world of cameras and the physics of photography, I would've recognized the model in his hands.

Sadly, I didn't, but the way Percy held it – like it was a baby or something just as precious – showed how much he valued the item. He reminded me of how Thalia treats her camera, somehow.

"Looks precious," I voiced my thoughts.

He grinned proudly. "Isn't it? It's the first one I ever got with my own money. The high def videos make this worth it."

"That's… cool." Honestly? I was touched that he was sharing such information with me.

But it was just a camera, and he probably told that to a lot of people. So I tried not to get _too _giddy.

But then he says: "This is the first time I'm ever letting it out of the house. You have the honor of being the first person to see it aside from my mom and Paul."

And so the butterflies came back.

"Any special reason you're bringing it out today?" I asked.

"It's a Friday," he said as if he were stating the obvious.

I was lost. "And…?"

"Surely you're skipping studying tonight. Let's do something different before I take you home." Then he grabbed one of my hands (and, yes, that took me by surprise) and led me outside to the parking lot.

"Uh… where are we going?"

"Somewhere Annabeth Chase-y!"

That didn't tell me anything at all, but I let him drag me anyway.

* * *

"How… in the world… did you know I spend time here?"

Olympian Park was an old, abandoned playground for kids that became deserted almost ten years ago when the mayor during that time opened up a new one that the children and the parents seemed to adore more (mostly because it looked cleaner; the Olympian Park existed years before that new one did so it was bound to get replaced).

Technically the place didn't close down; people just stopped going there so it looked like that was so.

But I didn't. In fact, I _loved _the place. Before my mother died, she used to take me to the said park all the time. It was where we spent most of our afternoons since she had a lot of free time. (She was a writer for an online journal, so she just spent a lot of time at home).

Now I was standing in front of Olympian Park, with Percy Jackson not far behind me.

"I have my… _connections_," he replied, stepping in closer to me.

I turned so I was facing him, my lips pursed to avoid a laugh from escaping. "In other words, Thalia told you I come here?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I burst out giggling quite embarrassingly, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care. "I haven't been here in a while." And that was true. School these past four years demanded more time than it usually did. I wasn't even in my senior year yet, but whether or not I liked to admit it, I was dead set on running for both Valedictorian and Editor-in-Chief.

"Same here. Man, this place used to be great."

"Still is," I argued. This time, it was my turn to be brave. I took his hand and dragged him to a familiar spot – a bench where my mother and I used to sit. For some reason, being back here made me a little excited. "My mother and I claimed this very spot right here. She used to tell me all about writing and all the books she was planning to write one day."

"So you got it from her, then." His eyes glinted appreciatively. "Your writing skills, I mean."

I felt a pang of nostalgia and a hint of pride. Sometimes being compared with my mother brought out a different set of feelings in me. "I guess."

I suddenly remembered that we were still holding hands. My eyes went straight to where our hands were still entwined, and Percy did the same.

_Damn it,_ I thought and silently apologized to whoever was up there for that small profanity. Percy was making me blush and I knew _he _knew, because he didn't let go of my hand, but he squeezed it softly before he motioned for us to sit on the bench.

He had his camera dangling on the sling on his neck, and he turned it on using one of his hands.

"Planning on posting a new video soon?" I asked before I embarrassed myself even further.

"I was hoping by tomorrow, yeah," he answered, but his eyes were still on the place before us. "Haven't gotten the chance to make one, actually. I've been busy."

"Busy trying to stay awake in Mrs. Dodds' class?" I teased.

He laughed and shook his head. "I imagine my viewers are pissed at me."

"Well…" I chose to face away, although I'm pretty sure I looked kind of sheepish. "That was quite a video you gave them the last time."

Suddenly I could feel his eyes on me. "Yeah, it was."

"Tease," I chuckled.

"Hey, you're a tease, too!" He argued. I finally looked at him and he was raising his eyebrows at me.

"You dare accuse me?"

"Oh, yeah." He nodded enthusiastically. "You drove me nuts last Wednesday, just so you know."

"Really?" God forbid I knew how to be flirty. Someone just kill me now.

"I asked you how I was trying to impress you and you just _smiled _and said that you'll see me tomorrow. Yes, Annabeth, that killed me."

I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you that night."

That shut me up.

But he continued. "And honestly… I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since that interview months ago."

My breathing hitched. What was this guy doing to a poor, inexperienced girl like me? "I thought you said you didn't know how to deal with girls," I decided to joke.

He sighed. "I don't."

"Well, you're driving me pretty crazy right now, that's for sure," I admitted shyly.

His sea green eyes widened in surprise, and whatever it was he was trying to say was caught dead in his throat. Apparently it was my turn to hold him speechless. I had to chuckle quietly at the thought.

"You're a tormenter upon the male population, Annabeth Chase."

"I wouldn't know." I stuck my tongue out playfully at him. "So far, only one guy has ever said that."

"Well, speaking of _that_ one guy…" I saw him swallow inwardly, looking at me (nervously?) in the eye. "Do you… do you think you could give him a chance?"

As if our entwined hands and dangerously close proximity weren't an answer enough. But… "That depends," I decided to say.

He bit his lip in anticipation. I therefore conclude that a nervous Percy Jackson is all kinds of adorable. "On?"

"Will he take me to Olympian Park often?"

"Definitely."

"Then it's solved."

Percy grinned so happily that I knew I said the right thing.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pretty excited, too.

* * *

Percy uploaded a new video on Sunday at about seven in the evening.

How could I not know? Rachel Dare posted about eight statuses stating that he did so, and Thalia shamelessly commented on every post that she wouldn't hesitate to block her should the redhead post another one.

But Rachel's relentlessness wasn't what pushed me to watch.

At about 7:09, Percy sent me a text: _Hope you aren't too mad. x _

Curious, I got up from my desk where I was doing tomorrow's homework and went straight for my bed. I grabbed my laptop from my bedside table and turned it on, typing in the familiar name of the site.

Sure enough, Percy's video was on the homepage. I had to gape at the number of views; thirty minutes hasn't even gone by and he was already hitting two thousand. Oh, the power of his green eyes.

"_Hey guys!" _he greeted, waving excitedly with both of his hands. _"I suppose I should cower in fear. I left you all with a vital piece of information the last time and it took me almost a week to get back to you. I'm not sure I should apologize, though. This week has been great, actually!"_

He let out a laugh, and I was pretty sure a lot of girls swooned from the sound of his laughter alone. _"The first week of school was… what's the best term to describe a fun week in school without actually liking it? I mean, this is _school _we're talking about, right?" _He shook his head playfully. _"I'm kidding. Wouldn't want to offend a pretty blonde who endearingly studies for fun now, would I?"_

What.

Was.

That.

And he says he doesn't know how to drive girls crazy.

"_Good news, though: I managed to steer clear from the principal's office. Hooray!" _he cheered. _"Even better news? No detention slips from Mrs. Dodds!"_

"_On a sad note, I realized that I stutter when I talk to pretty girls. I'm working on it, but reading some of your comments gives me, I admit, a bit of a confidence boost. Some of you who threatened to kick my ass if I won't talk to the girl I like actually helped, too. You guys scare me." _Cue boisterous laughter.

"_Speaking of _that_, I know some of you are dying to hear how I was trying to talk to impress a girl. Long story short? I sucked. But…"_

He smiled then, but it wasn't one of his usual goofy smiles that he sends his viewers. This one was different. His teeth were showing and his eyes almost disappeared with how widely he was grinning.

He was happy and unbelievably so.

Oh gods my face was burning up.

"_Anyway, I took my camera out the other day and went to visit a park I haven't been on in ages."_

He showed a snippet of a video. He had his arms stretched out and his camera facing him to take a video of himself. Behind him was Olympian Park, specifically where the bench we sat on was. I was nowhere in sight (thankfully), and I don't remember him making faces at his camera, so obviously I had my back turned when he took the video.

But he turned the camera in his hands, and lo' and behold: a trace of blonde hair came into view, along with a back of a girl who was heading towards the gates of Olympian Park and towards Percy's car.

I could only stare at my computer screen, trying to make out what I just saw and what the possible feedback could be.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, and I checked to see a message from Thalia:

_I am a proud best friend. Congrats on making a cameo! :D_

I focused my attention back to the talking man on the screen.

Knew how to drive me crazy, all right.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**I'm actually nervous. How was the Percabeth in this chapter? I hope I'm doing this right.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! :) And if you have a question, I'm most likely to answer on my Tumblr: whayjhey. The link is on my profile, too. Sometimes I reply to reviews just for the heck of it. Haha.**

**Here's a random question: Would you want to see an outtake of Annabeth interviewing Percy (the one that's always mentioned here)? I'm planning on writing one and in Percy's POV. Just wanted to know what you guys think.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be in a few days. Sometimes when a guy's close to breaking your heart you tend to do things to forget for a while. In my case, I choose to write. :(**

**Thanks for reading! -YJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys made what was becoming a shitty week into something so much better! :D**

**There are questions on whether I will make this story longer than four chapters. Sadly, four chapters already cover the plot I made for this, but I will be posting outtakes using this Percytube universe. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, and Youtube. All rights belong to their original owners.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**DRUMROLL, PLEASE**

**Chapter Three**

Every comment on everything Percy-related went something like this:

_Who was that? :o_

_my heart. can someone else hear it breaking?_

_a good day for blondes! _

_Do a video with her! :D_

_she's prettyyyy :(:_

_How does he expect us to beat that? The girl is gorgeous jfc_

_Percy what's her name?_

_Make a video with her!_

_is she ur gf_

_omfg that's her isn't it omfg_

_lucky lucky lucky _

_WE DEMAND A VIDEO_

Of course, his fellow Youtuber friends wouldn't be out of the picture either.

**Silena Beauregard **percyj 140 characters are not enough to show how excited I am! We expect a formal video soon! xoxo

**Charles Beckendorf **Congrats to our little man, percyj! Not such a little man after all! Ahaha.

**Luke Castellan ** percyj What's this about a certain blonde I hear? You, sneaky bastard, you.

**Bianca di Angelo **3M hits and counting, percyj! WE DEMAND MORE OF HER ;)

**Nico di Angelo ** percyj why is #PercyJGirlfriend trending? Did the world suddenly find out about us?

**Bianca di Angelo ** percyj nicodangel Shut up, Nico.

But I guess what was more bizarre was the front page headline of _Goode News:_

**_What's hot on Youtube? PERCABETH!_**

And the Goode High Percy Jackson Fan Club was definitely _not _happy.

* * *

"They went completely behind my back, I swear," I sighed as Percy read through the week's paper.

There were some days where we just sat inside his car for hours straight before driving home. Today was one of those days, except we were both unusually quiet. The school paper came out just this morning, and with all the buzz that it caused among the student body, Percy and I decided we read the paper together when school ends, away from the already gossip-hungry eyes from all those who admired him.

"Percabeth has a certain ring to it," he laughed, attention still on the paper.

"I have a feeling Thalia came up with that." I bit my lip nervously. In fact, I've been nothing but nervous ever since that video he uploaded went extremely popular, but the school paper had something to do with the fact that I was afraid of how Percy was going to react with the staff's sudden need to make "Percabeth" a headline.

He nodded slowly, eyebrows rising in recognition. "They're creative. Hey, we have a couple name now!"

"If that name reaches other social media…"

Suddenly his expression turned worried, dropping the paper in his hands and turning to face me in the passenger side of his car. "Crap, I'm an idiot. I haven't even asked you how you were."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from giggling. Jesus Christ when was Annabeth Chase such a sap? Giggling wasn't even in my dictionary until this guy decided to grace my life with his presence.

Percy Jackson, what in the world were you doing to me?

"Just as long as Rachel Dare won't kill me. I'm fine with it," I chuckled. His fans won't see anymore of me, right? And it's not like all the Percy-obsessed are going to find out where I live and kill me in my sleep.

His face was a mix of seriousness and lightheartedness. "Rachel Dare not killing you. I can't guarantee that."

Uh oh. "What did she do?"

"She cornered me in the guy's locker room. No big deal. She loves _me,_" he joked. "So I'm safe. Can't say the same for you."

"Yikes. And that's just _one _Percy fan. Should I be scared?"

His phone suddenly buzzed, and he grinned as he took it out of his pocket. "Speaking of Percy fans… here they go again, and they only have one request these days."

"Uhh…"

The wide smile he sent me was almost scary. I knew what he was going to say next. "Annabeth Chase, would you do the honor of being my next guest?"

"Uhh…"

"The viewers will love you, I can tell," he said in (sad) hopes of encouraging me. "And my friend Silena's messaging me fifty times a day because she wants to see you the whole of you, and not just the back of your head."

"Is she a Youtuber, too?" I'll be honest and admit that Percy was the only one I've ever watched. Busy, remember?

He nodded. "And an English one, too."

"She's going to have to convince me."

He held up his phone and smirked. "She lives all the way in London, but a Skype call's not that hard—"

"You know what? Forget I said anything."

"You know," His voice was suddenly quiet as if he were afraid a random eavesdropper would hear, even though we were alone in his car. "I – _personally, _and I mean it – would like you to be part of my video. Or videos."

If he only knew how close I was to agreeing. Those green eyes – especially _now_, where it was partnered with a pout – were enough to make him win any battle. "Hold that 'videos' thought. I haven't even agreed to one."

"Please, Annabeth?"

Crap. "There's a reason why Katie Gardner's the one doing the _Goode News _morning broadcast and not an Annabeth Chase," I reasoned out, hopefully not sounding _too _desperate to get out of his request.

Even though he was handsome as hell, and even though he had the green eyes to die for. And even though he acted like the most adorable and sweetest dork.

My reserve was not melting. _Nope nope nope._

But he reached one of his hands out and held one of mine. "_Please?"_

_Nope nope nope nope nope _

"Percy…"

He surprised me by unbuckling his seatbelt and moving closer as far as the space between the driver and passenger seats could permit. His face was only an inch away from mine, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't close to hyperventilating.

This guy.

Is.

Just.

So.

_Ugh. _No words.

"_Please?" _he repeated. I nearly died.

"You, uh…"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said. "I'll convince you myself."

My brain was still too much of a mush to answer coherently. "Uh, how?"

"Let me take you out on a date." Need I remind him that he was still very close to me? "If it all goes well…"

"That's not fair," I found myself arguing. "You know you're going to do a good job!"

He shook his head. "Nope. Zero experience with girls, remember?"

I scoffed. "Right." Yet he was making me want to faint in the next two seconds.

"Does this mean you're turning down my date?"

"Of course not," I answered quickly. "But… Percy… a video…"

"Give it a shot, come on." He gave me a small, encouraging smile.

"Percy…"

"_Please_?" he asked again. _"_I'll let you finally decide after the date, if that helps. _Please?_"

Ugh.

Why is he even allowed to exist?

"Not that my mind is going to change, but… _fine_," I finally gave in. _Reluctantly._

"YES!"

He did the unthinkable. He gave me a kiss.

On the cheek.

But I was still blushing madly when he finally sat back on his seat and put his seatbelt on.

"Home now?" He asked, eyes shining brighter than before.

No words.

_No. Words._

* * *

On Friday night, Percy called to tell me to be ready the next day after lunch.

He planned our "date" oh-so suddenly that I didn't have time to fully register it.

Saturday afternoon finally dropped by, and I'm glad it did. The nerves I was feeling were going to kill me should my wait have been prolonged.

"Annabeth?" my father asked as I trudged down the stairs. Percy just texted thirty seconds ago that he was already outside.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Is that the boy who has been dropping you home in the past two weeks?"

Now I wouldn't have been surprised if he was actually present to see Percy driving me home every afternoon, but my dad was a History professor in a college outside of town, and he was only home during the weekends since the long drive was too tiring for him to come home everyday. I was left at home with my stepmother and eight-year-old twin brothers.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd you know?"

Matthew and Bobby came into view, running past my dad to take a peek outside. "Hey!" Bobby cried. "It's Annabeth's boyfriend!"

"That's the guy, Dad!" Matthew turned away from the window to give my dad a proud smile.

"He's not my boyfriend," I had to say to counter my father's already growing suspicion. The twins were in big trouble with me tonight.

_Not your boyfriend _yet. _He's someone very close to _that_, isn't he, Annabeth?_

"Not yet, obviously," Dad voiced my thoughts. "I assume you're going on a date today?"

First the school paper staff, now my own family. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's a Saturday, and you're actually dressing nicely."

"Hey!"

"And you're getting antsy, and I haven't seen my daughter _this _antsy since that Spelling Bee you were sure you were going to lose but won anyway."

"_Dad!"_

"Hey!" Matthew exclaimed from behind us. "The guy's getting out of his car!"

"Annie, your boyfriend's coming this way!"

"He's going to knock!"

I glared at my brothers, though they had their attention on Percy when I did so. "I should get going."

I swear I heard my dad snickering. "Have fun!"

I opened the door before Percy could knock. He looked slightly surprised at what I think was my flustered face.

"I'm okay," I assured him. He nodded – quite reluctantly – before he led me to his car.

* * *

Percy surprised me by stopping the car right in front of his house.

He must've noticed how confused I was, because he chuckled nervously. "I hope this is okay. I figured that if I'm going to have to convince you to do a video with me, I might as well show you how it works. But it's okay, if you want to go to Olympian Park or somewhere else, I could—"

I cut him off, smiling at his ramblings. "Percy?"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm really, _really _nervous of what I'm about to show you. I might scare you away."

"It's not a dead body, is it?" I teased him to ease his mood.

He had to scoff playfully. "No. Come on. I'll show you around."

"Where's your mom?" I asked him once we were inside.

His house reminded me somewhat of ours, in the sense that it felt really homey. Percy took my hand and led me up the stairs.

He shrugged. "She's on a date with Paul. Some book event or something."

"The Jacksons are on a dating roll this afternoon," I laughed.

"Oh yeah." He rolled his eyes, smiling. "My mom's pretty excited, and she can't wait to come home to ask who did a better job."

I could only smile. It was obvious from the way he talked that he really loved his mom. Yet another reason why Percy was such a good guy.

This guy was already close to perfect, if he wasn't already, that is.

"This is my room," he announced once we reached a door at the end of the hall. "My mom was kind enough to give me the largest space in the house."

He opened the door to reveal a room that could only be described as one thing: _blue._

I had to giggle. His bedroom was _so _Percy, and the corner with his laptop and the camera he brought last week further heightened the fact that this was in fact his space.

But something caught my eye on the wall facing his bed.

Hanging on the wall was a framed article on Percy Jackson and his Youtube videos, but it wasn't just any article.

It was _my _article, the one I wrote about him.

I was at a loss for words. "You…?"

Percy followed my gaze, and he smiled softly at the sight of the frame. "Only girl who wouldn't giggle, remember?"

"You kept it," I finally had the voice to mutter.

"Yeah. Leo got that frame for me as a birthday present." He shook his head at the memory. "He was the only one who knew I liked you."

And not for the first time, Percy Jackson caught me speechless.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I surprised him by wrapping both of my arms around him, pulling him closer as I gave him a hug. "Thank you," I mumbled against his chest. Two seconds later I could feel him doing the same. I had to contain the blush that was starting to form before I pulled away.

"Here," he said, motioning for me to follow him. He stood near the table where his laptop and camera sat. I could see a small tripod underneath.

"So… this is where the magic happens." It was surreal, seeing his bedroom in the flesh after weeks of just seeing it as his background.

"Yeah." He nodded as he took out the tripod I saw earlier. He placed it on the table next to his laptop, and he picked up his camera to attach it to its stand. "I guess you've noticed that most of my videos are filmed in this room."

"You're afraid to take your camera out," I teased him.

He shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. I've sort of mastered the lighting in this room, and I have this—" he patted a light stand I haven't noticed earlier "— to help me adjust the illumination when necessary."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"You should've seen the very first ones I made." He seemed to shudder at the thought. "Not only was I insanely awkward, the quality of the videos were ridiculous. I could barely see my face on them."

"Did you delete them?"

"Quite enthusiastically."

"Shame," I chuckled. "I would've loved to see them."

"And embarrass me for the rest of my life?" He gasped dramatically. "Annabeth Chase, you wound me!"

I playfully hit him. "Not on full name basis now, remember?"

"Sure, sure." He suddenly pulled out the chair next to his desk. "Here's something to make up for that loss. Sit here."

I did what I was told as he excused himself to get another chair. He sat down next to me a few minutes later and he pulled out his laptop.

"Sometimes," he said. "there are things I can't say in front of my viewers, but somehow my feelings get all bottled up that I have to just _talk. _And I can't talk all on my own just randomly; my mom will send me to a psychiatric ward or something."

He opened up a folder in his files, and in it were numerous records of videos. "So, I make video diaries," he continued. "I rant and stuff, but I don't post them on the Internet. Some topics are too confidential."

"That's cool," I commented. There goes that feeling again, the same one I got when he told me all about his camera that first week. I was feeling quite heartened that he was telling me something so personal.

"Do you want to watch them?" He asked shyly, looking at me while biting his lip, gauging my reaction.

There were only seven files in total. This video diary thing must've been pretty recent. "That's entirely up to you, Percy." This was, in fact, _his _diary. Albeit it was a virtual one.

He selected all the videos, anyway, and pressed play to view them continuously.

* * *

"_Hi, camera. This is weird. I can't say 'Dear diary' or whatever. Because that's weirder."_

"_Uh, you're probably wondering why I'm talking to you right now. Even _I'm_ questioning my sanity. I'm talking to an inanimate object, for God's sake."_

"_For some reason I can't contain my feelings anymore. Ew, that sounds girly. Can I start again?"_

"_I needed to talk to someone. Or, in this case, _something. _I can't talk to my mom; she'll give me a lecture on sex and on treating girls right or whatever. I can't talk to Leo, either; he'll tell me I'm a sap… which, I think I'm becoming."_

"_There's this girl. I just talked to her today. Her name's Annabeth and oh my freaking god she's beautiful. Really, _really _beautiful. I don't know why I just started to notice her now, but I'm glad I got the chance to talk to her."_

"_She interviewed me today. As in, the _proper _kind of interviewing. She wasn't giggling or whatever, and she was actually really funny and cool for someone who's running as our class Valedictorian. I can't wait to read what she's going to write about me."_

"_That's enough sappiness for today, I think. Thanks for, uh… listening? Okay, I'm weirding myself out. See ya, camera."_

* * *

"_Two weeks into the summer and I'm already hung up about her. She's going to think I'm crazy."_

"_Granted, I think I could do a pretty good job keeping my mind off things – most especially a _girl – _but the world just doesn't seem to be coordinating with me."_

"_I saw her today. Our town is pretty small so, yes, I'm bound to see her outside of school. She was at that new park with her brothers. She was sitting on the swing reading a book. Only she would be reading a book on summer and while in a park."_

"_That's what makes her endearing, I guess. She's so smart. She's not going to like someone like me."_

"_I'm kind of hating myself for not being a man enough to talk to her. But why would she talk to me? I don't think she even considers us as friends. So we talked one time, and that was an interview for her article."_

"_I'm a loser."_

* * *

"_Happy birthday to me, I guess. I'm seventeen and still a loser."_

"_On the bright side, mom baked a blue cake for me this afternoon, and Paul actually joined us for dinner. It's cool; he's cool. He's good to my mom."_

"_Anyway, Leo dropped by this morning, and he gave me this." _He held up the very frame that was currently on his wall. _"His birthday present. Apparently he saved Annabeth's article so he could give it to me today."_

"_Not sure if telling Leo of my crush was a good idea. Knowing him, he probably told Travis and Connor already. That guy just _loves _gossip. But, hey! I got this as a birthday present, so that's something good, right?"_

"_More stuff to remind me that she's out of my league. Great."_

* * *

"_Hi, camera. It's two days before school officially starts again."_

"_My mom knows of Annabeth now. Leo came by this morning and he and my mom had a lovely chat about a certain blonde who I can never have."_

"_My mom was excited. I don't even know why. She should be sad that her son's crazy about a girl who's not going to like him back."_

"_She gave me a pep talk, though. It was weird. But I think I'm actually going to try to talk to Annabeth when school starts."_

"_I'm getting nervous. Help."_

* * *

I was pretty sure my face was already burning at this point.

Percy seemed to have his attention on the screen, purposely avoiding my gaze.

* * *

"Holy shit_, camera. I'm sorry for swearing, but… oh my fucking God."_

"_I actually talked to her yesterday. I haven't vlogged about that because I was busy hitting myself on the head for being a stupid idiot. I did a bad job, if that's what you're wondering."_

"_But today… _crap_, I still have the nerves. Why are my hands shaking? Is this normal? I drove her home today, which was nice. I got to talk to her even more. I'm not sure if I did a good job, though."_

"_I asked her if I did a good job talking to her… and she just smiled and said she'd see me tomorrow. I have no freaking idea what that meant but Jesus Christ I'm giddy as fuck. She's driving me crazy and I'm not sure if my crush on her is even just a crush anymore."_

"_It's official. I am a girl."_

* * *

"_The fans are going nuts about that video I just posted. It had just a small clip of Annabeth, but they're already concluding that she's the girl I like. I can't even argue because they're right."_

"_We held hands today, and she said she'll give the loser named Percy Jackson a chance."_

"_I don't even know why I look calm right now. I'm freaking out and dying."_

* * *

"_She agreed to go on a date with me. Mom will kill me if she finds out I've been pouring profanities lately, so I'm going to make this as mild as possible:_

_HOLY CRAP WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"_

"_I'm panicking. She's special and she needs to know that."_

* * *

The screen went black, and I was pretty sure my mouth was agape.

I turned to face Percy, but he stood up, shutting his laptop abruptly. His face was the same shade as mine, and if I weren't so surprised I would've giggled.

"So basically I just sit here," he motioned for the spot where I was seated and he reached for his camera. "And I just press 'record' here."

He did a brave thing by showing me his 'diary', so I decided he deserved the same type of bravery.

I held one of his hands and pulled him back down on his chair. He gave me a surprised look.

Unlike the kiss he gave me on the cheek a few days ago, I reached over and planted my lips on his.

* * *

.

.

.

(What he didn't tell me until a few days later was that he actually pressed 'record' on his camera while he was demonstrating. Our kiss was caught on video.)

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**Quite the adventure, this chapter was. I think I'm going to receive a lot of hate mail for that last bit. Huehue.**

**The next one will be the LAST CHAPTER. But as I've said before, I'm going to be posting outtakes. I ACCEPT SUGGESTIONS. If there's a Youtube challenge you want them to do, or just a random chapter that's still related to this universe, then just tell me and I might probably write it down.**

**I would most probably answer on my Tumblr: whayjhey. So if you've got questions or suggestions on an outtake, I might answer there.**

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to all those who wished me luck on my current dilemma in real life. You guys are awesome! :)**

**Next chapter hopefully on a few days! :) -YJ**


	4. Drumroll, Please!

**Here it is, you guys. Thanks for all the response! I've said it a lot of times before and I'm saying it again: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I'd be lying if I said I didn't mean it.**

**IMPORTANT (?) STUFF AT THE BOTTOM. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, and Youtube. All rights belong to their original owners.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**DRUMROLL, PLEASE**

**Chapter Four**

The two weeks that came after our first kiss were interesting.

For starters, Percy drove me to and from school now, and on the rare occasions he arrived early, he volunteered to drive Bobby and Matthew to their school. He earned my stepmother's heart this way, and Susan developed a habit of giving me a thumbs up every time I come home from school.

Of course, all the local Percy Jackson fans (and even the non-fans) at Goode High noticed the changes.

And by _changes, _I mean all the things that fall into this category:

How he opens the door to the passenger side of his car every morning, revealing an Annabeth Chase that's not supposed to be there.

How he holds my hand every time we enter the school doors, accidentally making a "grand" entrance and causing way too many dramatic gasps to be sent our way.

How Percy seems to be enjoying his classes more, and how his grades seemed to improve. (Even the teachers didn't want to be left out of the drama. Sigh. I just had to simply explain that sometimes we do homework together after school.)

How Leo Valdez and Percy ditched their old lunch table for Thalia's and mine.

How he kisses my cheek good-bye every time he has the chance between classes. (Thalia called us out on it, saying it was horrible PDA. Percy just pointed out all the other couples who make-out by the vending machines and how we're mild compared to them. I could've died of embarrassment if that were possible.)

And the ultimate extreme: how we were caught (more than once) kissing inside the Pub when I thought I was the last one in there. (Frank Zhang just looked surprised and left, while Grover Underwood had a full-on hyperventilating scene.)

But then again, there were things that stayed the same. For example, Rachel Dare and her crew still glare daggers at me, although I admit they look scarier these days. And Percy still stubbornly insists that he wait for me every afternoon, despite the two-hour meeting inside the Pub.

I remember that time after the first day of classes, when Thalia bugged me about getting a life outside of homework and the school paper.

She stopped, and she's a "pretty damn proud" best friend. Her words, not mine.

Who would've guessed, right?

* * *

"Thalia, get that thing away from me."

The raven-haired girl shook her head, still focusing her camera in my direction. "Opposites really do attract. How do you put up with Percy vlogging all the time?"

"He doesn't take videos of me, that's why." Not anymore, anyway, and I'm thankful for that. "I've got to go."

I pushed past her to reach my desk to get my bag inside the Pub, but she followed me, camera still on hand. "Just answer a few questions and I'll let you go. Percy doesn't mind waiting, anyway."

I grumbled. "What questions?"

"Questions like… what's your favorite color?"

_Huh? _"Why?"

"Just answer, Annabeth."

Images of Percy's eyes danced across my mind. "Green," I answered almost immediately. _Damn it_, was a quick afterthought. He wasn't even here and he was affecting me.

"Great!" she beamed at her progress. "Okay, what was your first impression of Percy?"

"_Why?" _I asked again.

"Just. Answer. The. Question."

I rolled my eyes at her gritted teeth but answered anyway. "Jeesh, don't look so scary. I thought he was down-to-earth and modest, considering all the fans he has."

Thalia's expression was thoughtful. "Wasn't expecting that answer. Most girls would answer, 'extremely hot' or somewhere along those lines."

"He's handsome, sure," I mumbled. I took this opportunity to turn around and continue heading for my desk.

"When and where was your first kiss?" She asked as I was rummaging through my things.

"You already know that," I answered distractedly.

"The rest of the viewers don't."

_That _certainly caught my attention. "I'm sorry, _what?"_

"Just answer, Annabeth," she said for what already felt like the millionth time.

"Why exactly are you doing this?"

"This is for… Katie Gardner's morning broadcast."

I rolled my eyes, picking up my bag and determinedly heading for the door. "Yeah, I gotta go."

"Last question, I swear!"

I think I may have whined. "_Thalia…"_

"You just sounded like Percy. Whoa, he's rubbing off on you, all right."

"If you don't have anymore inane questions…"

"Are you the hugs or the kisses type of person?"

"That's just weird, Thals." I raised an eyebrow at her. There was no way Goode High was going to get me to answer that sort of question.

Also, I had no idea what my answer was going to be.

A contest between Percy's pace-speeding, heart-clenching hugs and his butterfly-inducing, toe-curling kisses? That's like asking a parent who his favorite child is.

I'm letting my mind wander again. I shook myself out of my stupor before I started blushing like there's no tomorrow. Thalia was still looking at me with an expectant expression.

"Both," I answered sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at her before heading outside the Pub where I was greeted by both the heart-clenching hug and the toe-curling kiss.

* * *

It seemed we weren't done playing Twenty Questions.

At lunch – and while I was in the middle of having my attention on the crowd since I was looking for Percy – Leo took out his phone, suddenly sat next to me, and held his gadget up as if he were taking a photo of himself. Or in this case, as if he were taking a photo of us.

"Uhh…?"

"Yeah, okay, I've got Annabeth with me!" He was grinning at the camera. "And this lovely guy she's next to is no other than Leo Valdez, Percy's hotter and smarter and—"

"Modest," Thalia snorted across from him.

"Yes, thank you, Thalia. I'm Percy's wingman and best friend. Stop squealing, girls. I can hear you from way over here. If you guys want my number—"

"Leo?" I decided to interfere. I could only imagine the look on my face. "Is there a reason you're doing this?" And with me in the picture?

I thought I was obviously camera-shy. Do I have to wear a sign that says I am?

He slung his other arm around me. "Of course, of course. So my first question is—"

"More questions. What in the world is going on?"

He ignored me. "—what is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Are you filming for Katie, too?" I decided to ask instead. "Please tell her I don't want to be seen on broadcast. Please."

Leo blinked for a second, then he laughed boisterously. "Yes. Katie's broadcast. That's right. So… pet peeve?"

"People ignoring my questions," I sighed. "And having cameras pointed at my face."

"Very enlightening!" He winked at his phone. "Next question… how hot is Leo Valdez on the scale of one to ten?"

"Zero," Thalia answered for me. "Not even on the scale."

"One being the hottest. Thank you, Thalia Grace!" he cheered. "Okay, Annabeth, next question—"

"I have one," I muttered. "Have you seen Percy?"

"Aww!" Leo cooed. "She misses him already! Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

Suddenly Leo's head shot straight forward, and I turned to see Percy standing right behind us. He just hit Leo at the back of his head and was removing his arm away from my shoulders.

"Hands off my girl, Valdez," Percy playfully warned him.

Leo rolled his eyes at his camera. "See? This guy's an ungrateful shit but I love him anyway."

The curly-haired guy moved to his original seat, making way for Percy as he sat right next to me. He kissed me on the cheek as he did so. "These guys giving you a rough time?"

I shook my head incredulously "You have no idea."

"I apologize in their behalf, then," he said. I just laughed, not fully registering what he just said.

* * *

On Friday, I was expected to be at the Jacksons' for dinner.

Percy told me that Sally Jackson did nothing but demand I be present, and that she was a burst of energy since the morning of that day, already contemplating to skip work so that she could prepare the house for my visit.

And if there's one thing I learned from watching Percy's videos and from being with him, it was that he loved his mom. And 'love' is just a term used lightly in this context, because Percy Jackson absolutely and shamelessly adored his mother.

I'd be damned if I screw this meeting up.

I guess I was dazed and (admittedly, extremely) nervous.

_So_ nervous, that I was distracted the whole day.

And _so _distracted, that I didn't notice I was heading towards Mr. Blofis aimlessly while I was on my way to the Pub. The next thing I know, my butt was on the ground and my stuff were scattered on the floor. I looked up and saw the English teacher silently laughing me, crouching down to help me pick up my disarranged things.

"Nervous, I presume?" he asked, smiling slightly.

I sighed. "So you heard, huh?"

"Sally called about three times today," he laughed. "She's excited, but she's nervous, too. She keeps asking me what to cook for dinner."

I mentally groaned, internally embarrassed. "She's worrying and panicking too much. She might be disappointed at what she sees."

"I doubt it, but let's give her a break, okay?" Mr. Blofis winked and grinned. "She's insanely jealous that I actually get to see you at school. And she hates it when Percy and I talk about you, because she has no stories to contribute."

I gaped at him, not knowing what to say. We finished gathering our things before finally standing up.

"The Jacksons have that effect on people, huh?" he joked, which was weird. Teachers joking, I mean. I smiled nervously at him. "I was pretty edgy meeting Percy for the first time, too. I mean, meeting him as his mother's boyfriend and not as his English teacher. But that first dinner went well. They make you feel right at home."

"Thanks, I think," I said. "That makes me feel better."

"You'll do fine, Annabeth. I bet Sally will do the talking later. She's animated like that."

"Thanks, Mr. Blofis," I said again as he started to turn on his heel to walk in a different direction.

He smiled warmly. "See you later, Annabeth."

Wait. Huh? "You're going to be there later?"

"Well," he turned slightly, giving me a sheepish expression. "I was invited, yes."

"I'll see you later, then," I told him quite firmly.

He nodded, smiling. It was my turn to walk back to my original destination, when Mr. Blofis called me again. "Annabeth?"

"Yes, Mr. Blofis?"

"I hope you're aware that Percy chose the right girl."

"Uh…" Thank you…?

He shook his head, grinning. "That boy is madly in love with you, Annabeth. See you later."

And just like that, he left me speechless.

How we wasn't genetically related to Percy, I wouldn't know.

* * *

Just as Paul predicted, Sally did all the talking and spared me from any awkwardness.

When Percy and I walked through the door of his home, I was hit by the scent of food cooking in the kitchen. Percy must've noticed my awed expression, because he laughed quietly and yelled, "Mom, we're here!"

"Percy?" Sally Jackson emerged from the kitchen, clad in an apron on top of a light blue sweater and jeans. Her hair and her eyes were light brown and looked nothing like Percy's, but it was the warmth of her smile and the glint in her eyes that made it obvious they were mother and son.

"Hi, mom." He moved closer to give her a hug before stepping back and motioning towards me. "And, of course, this is—"

He didn't even finish. Sally moved towards me and surprised me by giving me a hug. "Finally!" She stepped back, hands still on my shoulders and giving me a good look. "Oh, Percy," she sighed. "Your description didn't do her any justice at all. Hello, Annabeth, dear. I'm Sally, this goofball's mom."

"_Hey."_

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Jackson," I said, quite overwhelmed at her motherliness. With a mother like her, it was no wonder Percy was such a momma's boy. I would've succumbed to her, too.

"Call me Sally," she insisted. "Now's the time to finally apologize on my son's behalf for whatever wrong he did to you. Has he been treating you right?"

Percy snorted from behind us. "Not two minutes have passed and you're already trying to turn her against me."

Sally rolled her eyes before I could answer. "He thinks I'm a bad guy." She turned to face him with a stern look. "Why don't _you _go upstairs and do that video you've been delaying to do while I bond with Annabeth over here."

"You've been planning to do a video?" I asked him.

He nodded before kissing me on the cheek. I blushed, but his mom smiled warmly, like the PDA didn't bother her at all. "You're a nice distraction. See you girls later." He was soon trudging up the stairs, leaving me at the hands of his mom.

"He talks about you all the time," Sally said as soon as Percy was safely in his room. She led me into the kitchen where she was currently preparing dinner. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name. You're absolutely more beautiful than what I imagined."

What was with the Jacksons, making me blush all the time? "He talks a lot about you, too. It's obvious he really loves you."

She winked. "I could say the same for you, too, honey."

There's that word again, being uttered for the second time today.

_Love._

"Uh… is there any way I can help?" I asked to avoid my already wandering thoughts.

"I'm almost done preparing, but you could help me set the table, if you'd like," she said. I stood up and she taught me where she kept her utensils.

"I'm setting for four, right?" I asked.

"Ah, Paul told you he's coming, I presume?" I nodded. "Yes, dear. He should be here any moment now."

The rest of that time in the kitchen went by smoothly. Sally talked about Percy and how he started making his videos, and she mentioned that he was inspired after watching several people on the Internet and all the home videos Sally took of him. She laughed as she told me how she didn't understand why he was awkward talking to people in real life, and how he could easily share stories to people around the world who only see him through the screen.

Talking to her made me miss my mom. Sure, Susan was awesome, but she had Bobby and Matthew, and at their age it was only right she focus her attention on them. Another big bonus was that Sally was a writer herself, and the way she talked about her next projects reminded me of the times when my own mom would talk about her dream books at Olympian Park.

Sally Jackson was amazing. I could see why Percy was, too.

She was in the middle of talking about her relationship with Paul when suddenly Percy let out a scream that made Sally and I drop what we were both doing.

"_ANNABETH!"_

"I should see what happened," I told her, already heading for the steps to his room.

But as I reached the end of the hall and kicked the blue door open, I was left with a sight that was far from what I expected.

* * *

I grumbled as Percy finally relented and handed me my laptop.

We were in my room this time, and since my desk was filled with textbooks and random scratches of articles for the Goode News, we chose to both sit on my bed. (As per Susan's and dad's request, the door was left open.)

"You're going to get mad," Percy warned me as he leaned on the headboard.

"I already know I'm going to be in it," I argued as I opened a browser and typed the familiar link. His new video was on the front page as usual, but the number of views… _what? Whoa._

He was already hitting four million and it has only been, what? Three days?

"This is controversial, isn't it?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

He entitled the video, "Drumroll, please…" and I knew. I don't know how he managed it, but this was _the _video, the one all his fans were waiting for.

Percy clicked the video before I could stare at it any longer.

* * *

"_I tried, you guys," _the Percy on the screen apologized. _"She's a stubborn one, that's for sure, and extremely camera shy. So I want you to understand that what I'm about to do is for _you, _my lovely viewers. If you're watching this now, that means I made it out alive so I can upload this video."_

"_Okay, it's time to put my acting skills to the test_." His face morphed into that of pain, and without further ado, he yelled,_ "ANNABETH!" _as if he were in trouble.

And if you recall correctly, I fell for it. This was filmed on the day I went to his house to meet Sally for the first time, and when he called me – in that voice of pure agony – I thought he was in trouble and I ran as fast as I could to see what was wrong.

But when I got to his room, I was met with the sight of his camera on its tripod and Percy with a prideful smile.

"_What's going on?" _I asked_. "Percy, are you all right?"_

"_Perfect now." _He grinned, showing all his perfect teeth. Only the bottom part of my body was showing since I was standing up, but he held my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him.

"_Wait. Is this what I think it is?" _My face was horrified as I stared into the lens of his camera. It didn't dawn on me yet that I was being filmed.

The man on the screen chuckled nervously. _"You can't escape now. They already saw you!"_

"_PERCY_!" I stood up abruptly, hiding my face from the camera again._ "You… why… camera… video… _why?"

He faced his camera (or his audience, really) as he smiled goofily._ "She's usually more coherent than this. She's running for class Valedictorian. Isn't that cool?"_

"_I'm going to go," _I heard myself saying. _"You're in big trouble with me, Jackson."_

"_Yikes. We're back to last name basis. Oh, well." _He pulled me back down, anyway, and gave me a parting kiss before I stormed off to help his mother back in the kitchen.

"_I'm alive!" _Percy gasped dramatically. _"So I'm going to be uploading this video and you guys will be seeing Annabeth! Hooray!"_

"_Yes, Annabeth's her name_," he continued. _"I was planning on making something like the '_Girlfriend Tag' _like many of you suggested, but I knew Annabeth wasn't going to agree to anything like that. As you've just witnessed, my girlfriend hates the camera. We are a lovely match, don't you think?"_

But he grinned, waving both of his arms in a celebratory dance. _"You're lucky, though, because I came up with a Plan B!" _

"_Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who sent me questions via Twitter. I chose a handful of them, actually, but our plan failed and Annabeth was only able to answer a few of them. There were also some questions for me, so I think I'll also be answering by the end of this video."_

"_Yes, I tried to be in ninja mode with this one, and I'd like to thank my good friends Thalia Grace and Leo Valdez for helping me make this thing possible!"_

"_Some of the questions are pretty random. But, here we go…"_

The clip changed. It was of me in the Pub, and in the background I could hear Thalia laughing. I was grumbling as I was pushing my best friend's camera away from my face. _"Thalia, get that thing away from me."_

"_Opposites really do attract. How do you put up with Percy vlogging all the time?" _only Thalia's voice could be heard, since she was, in fact, behind the gadget.

"_He doesn't take videos of me, that's why. I've got to go."_

There was a sigh. _"Just answer a few questions and I'll let you go. Percy doesn't mind waiting, anyway."_

"_What questions?"_

"_Questions like… __**what's your favorite color?**__"_

My expression was incredulous._ "Why?"_

"_Just answer, Annabeth."_

"_Green_," I answered quickly.

"_Great!"_ You could hear Thalia's smile through her voice. _"Okay, __**what was your first impression of Percy?**__"_

"_Why?" _I asked again.

"_Just. Answer. The. Question."_

"_Jeesh, don't look so scary._" The look on my face indicated I had no idea where the conversation was going._ "I thought he was down-to-earth and modest, considering all the fans he has."_

"_Wasn't expecting that answer. Most girls would answer, 'extremely hot' or somewhere along those lines."_

"_He's handsome, sure."_ I didn't even look like I was paying attention. I was busy rummaging through my things, thinking this was just one of Thalia's crazy antics.

"_**When and where was your first kiss?**__" _

"_You already know that."_

"_The rest of the viewers don't."_

My head snapped back up. _"I'm sorry, what?"_

"_Just answer, Annabeth."_

"_Why exactly are you doing this?"_

"_This is for… Katie Gardner's morning broadcast."_

Katie Gardner's broadcast, my ass. _"Yeah, I gotta go."_

"_Last question, I swear!" _she cried.

My whine was evident. "_Thalia…"_

"_You just sounded like Percy. Whoa, he's rubbing off on you, all right."_

"_If you don't have anymore inane questions…"_

"_**Are you the hugs or the kisses type of person?**__"_

"_That's just weird, Thals."_

There was a pause before I playfully answered, _"Both._" I left Thalia standing alone inside the Pub, but she turned her camera to film herself.

"_You're welcome, Percy Jackson. This part and my face better be in the video."_

The clip changed again. It was of me and Leo in the school's cafeteria.

"_I've got Annabeth with me!"_ Leo's face dominated the screen. _"And this lovely guy she's next to is no other than Leo Valdez, Percy's hotter and smarter and—"_

Thalia snorted, though she wasn't seen. _"Modest."_

"_Yes, thank you, Thalia. I'm Percy's wingman and best friend. Stop squealing, girls. I can hear you from way over here. If you guys want my number—"_

"_Leo?"_ My eyebrow was raised and I had a _what now? _expression on my face. "_Is there a reason you're doing this?"_

He did a grand gesture of wrapping his arm around my shoulder. _"Of course, of course. So my first question is—"_

"_More questions. What in the world is going on?" _Poor on-screen Annabeth looked very distressed.

"—_**what is your biggest pet peeve**__?"_

"_Are you filming for Katie, too? Please tell her I don't want to be seen on broadcast. Please," _I begged.

"_Yes."_ He paused. _"Katie's broadcast. That's right. So… pet peeve?"_

"_People ignoring my questions,"_ I answered. _"And having cameras pointed at my face."_

He sent a wink. _"Very enlightening! Next question… how hot is Leo Valdez on the scale of one to ten?"_

"_Zero,"_ Thalia interfered again. _"Not even on the scale."_

"_One being the hottest. Thank you, Thalia Grace! Okay, Annabeth, next question—"_

"_I have one. Have you seen Percy?"_

"_Aww!"_ Leo cried, eyebrows raising suggestively. _"She misses him already! Aren't they just the cutest couple?"_

Percy suddenly appeared, hitting Leo on the back of his head. _"Hands off my girl, Valdez."_

"_See?"_ He rolled his eyes. _"This guy's an ungrateful shit but I love him anyway."_

There was a cut in the scene, but it was still the same period and the same day. Leo was already back on his original seat right across from Percy and I, so this time Percy was in the shot.

"_Next question_," he continued. "_**What's your favorite thing about Percy?"**_

"_Too many to mention," _Percy joked. _"Seriously, she could go on and on and on…" _

I shrugged. _"Him, in general."_

"_Ugh, you guys are making me sick," _Leo groaned, before he shut his camera off and the view went back to Percy and his bedroom.

"_As you can see, those were the only questions we were able to get an answer out of her,_" Percy explained. _"Maybe one day, in the future, she'll agree to finally be seen in a video. I don't know."_

"_So, I guess it's my turn!" _He took out his phone, scrolling on it for a few seconds, before settling on the questions he saved. _"So, this first question… __**have you guys met each other's parents yet?**_"

He suddenly laughed. _"Actually, this is the first time Annabeth's joining us for dinner, and she's actually downstairs with my mother right now. My mom's pretty excited, and I'm scared she'll scare Annabeth away. Just kidding, mom. Please don't kick me out."_

"_As for me…" _Nervous chuckle. _"I've met Annabeth's stepmother, yeah. I have yet to meet her dad, though, which is…" _He took a deep breath. _"Let's just say I'm nervous… and maybe a little scared… okay?"_

"_Next question, before I become anymore of the coward I already am. __**Is she the same girl you talked about in your Back-to-School vid? **__Oh, hey, this was the most popular question of the last two weeks! Well, you guys, drumroll, please…"_

His wide smile said it all. _"Yes, it's her."_

"_It's been an amazing month at school so far, and I owe it all to the lovely blonde who makes falling in love so easy. I've—"_

* * *

I didn't even finish the video. I shut the laptop off with so much force that Percy jumped back slightly.

"You okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "Was that bad? I can delete the video if you—"

"No, Percy," I said. "It's just that… _that _word. It's been nagging me for days and—"

His head tilted to the side. "What word?"

"You know which one."

"Uh…" His eyes suddenly widened, realization hitting him. _"Oh. _That word. What about it?"

"Do you mean it?" Tough exterior be damned. This guy was already affecting me in more ways than one. "Did Paul or Sally mean it? Because I—"

He silenced me with a kiss. "I love you, Annabeth Chase," he mumbled when he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "You make me so freaking glad I had the guts to walk up to you on that second day of school."

And then there was a feeling I wasn't expecting to feel – euphoria.

I surprised him by tackling him down on my bed in a hug, kissing him until he was chuckling, "Your door is open. Bobby and Matthew could walk in any minute."

I snorted, getting up. "You killed it."

We both sighed as we leaned back down on the headboard. "You're wounding my ego, by the way," he suddenly said after a few minutes of silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… I just told you I love you, and you didn't say it back." He playfully hit me on the shoulder , laughing to let me know he wasn't serious.

"I just tackled you and made-out with you."

"Which was lovely, by the way."

It was my turn to hit him. "I don't know; the last time I did something grand – a first kiss, maybe – I was being filmed and a certain someone didn't tell me until a few days later."

"No cameras now."

So I faced him, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Then, I love you, Percy Jackson, even if you did go behind my back to come up with that latest video."

He could only grin. I leaned in forward to give him a proper kiss.

Undocumented, this time.

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**DON'T TAKE THIS STORY OFF YOUR ALERTS YET! :D Although it says "complete" since four chapters already cover the plot I had for this story, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE END OF THIS UNIVERSE YET! That means, more Youtuber Percy! Yay!**

**Yes, I'm talking about outtakes. I've already started on that Percabeth interview they had four months prior to the first chapter of this story, so expect that to be out in a few days.**

**Thank you all for reading! If you have any questions or suggestions for outtakes, I'm more likely to answer on my Tumblr: whayjhey. Link is on my profile. :)**

**-YJ**


	5. Outtake 1

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! :) If you're reading this line right now, that means you haven't given up on this crap yet, and for that I am eternally grateful!**

**To sassycat712, yes I watch Youtubers and they actually helped in inspiring this story. Haha. I watch a random bunch of people, but mainly Pewdiepie and Marzia, Zoella and PointlessBlog, Jon Cozart and Tyler Oakley. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, and Youtube. All rights belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

**Outtake 1**

**(Flashback to four months ago)**

You wouldn't blame me, really, for the first ever words I said to Annabeth Chase.

It's been over a year since the rest of the world named me an "official" Youtuber, and I admit some people in my school took the news a little too enthusiastically.

Of course, I'm talking about Rachel Dare, who went from one of my closest friends to someone who drifted away from our little group to create a fan club in honor of – _sigh – _me. As if she didn't know a lot about me yet, she dedicated at least one day a week to "interview" me to "update" her friends. Sometimes, someone else from her group was sent to do the task.

So when Annabeth Chase walked up to me one day after my last class, I couldn't help blurting out the first thing that came into my mind.

"Did Rachel send you?"

The embarrassment came after she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "I guess I shouldn't blame you for answering that, huh?"

"No, I guess not," I said as I glanced around the school halls. It was Friday and the consultation-with-Rachel of the week had yet to happen, so I was bound to get ambushed anytime soon.

"It comes with the fame, Percy Jackson," she laughed, tucking a loose blond strand behind her ear. I noticed her hair at this point, noting how the messy ponytail suited her somehow. "Uh, anyway, I don't know if you know, but I'm a member of the_ Goode News_. You know, the school paper?"

I nodded. "Yeah…?" Did I really just notice how gray her eyes were just now, after years of knowing her?

"Well, the staff had a vote, and we're wondering if you'd like to be part of next week's issue," she explained. "We'll understand, of course, if you're fed up with interviews already. I mean, we see what your… uh, fan club's been up to these days."

Huh. So this was different. She was asking my permission and was actually part of an organization the school recognizes as official.

That must mean some professionalism, right? Even if, you know, I've never really considered myself as a "professional" nor did I take my videos that much of a serious matter.

Still, it was nice not being pushed up against my locker with a pretend microphone on my face.

"Sure, Annabeth," I agreed, and the beaming smile she gave me afterwards gave me the hint that I said the right thing.

Another thing? Annabeth Chase looked pretty when she smiled.

Where that thought came from, I didn't know.

"Great!" she cried, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she grinned at me. "When are you free? You know, so I could set up a schedule or something."

And then from the corner of my view, I saw Rachel Dare coming straight for where Annabeth and I were standing.

_Shit._

Without much thinking (because my brain was cool and it loved me like that), I grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her in the direction far away from the incoming red locks.

"I'm free right now," I managed to say as we reached the end of the hall. I stopped in my tracks and let go of Annabeth's hand, blushing slightly as I realized what I just did. "Sorry, it's just that…"

Her cheeks were flushed, though I was pretty sure it was from the sudden run I just made her do. My stupid self finally felt bad. "Yeah, I understand. I get that you're not really free?"

I glanced around; the redhead already nowhere in sight. Leo wasn't anywhere, either, who I assume was out trying to find a date for his weekend. Again. The dope.

"No, I've got nothing else to do," I said. This was the least I could for dragging her in an attempt to escape what would most likely be a horrible interview compared to what Annabeth's going to give me.

Annabeth nodded. "If you're sure…" She led me to their "office", also known as the Pub (which was, thankfully, nowhere in the direction we just ran from).

"The rest of the staff's out for pizza or something," Annabeth explained as she unlocked the door to what I would discover as an empty Pub. "It's Piper's birthday, you see."

"Aren't you going?" I asked as I grabbed one of the nearby chairs. Annabeth did the same and placed hers right in front of the one I was already sitting on.

She shrugged. "I told the Editor-in-Chief I was going to schedule something with you first. I'll catch up with them later."

And then the guilt came back. "Oh, god, I'm sorry—"

"Honestly, Percy? I've been stressing about this interview for a few days now," she suddenly laughed. "So believe me when I say that I'm happy to be here."

"Stressing…?"

Annabeth just smiled. "I'm a journalist, remember? We have homework regarding our subject. In my case, my homework was about you."

"Never been someone's homework before."

She proceeded to get a binder from her backpack, propping it onto her knee. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

And what I discovered that day was this:

Annabeth Chase's interview should no way be compared to that of Rachel Dare's.

Also, Annabeth was really beautiful. And funny. And smart. And she didn't giggle the entire duration of the interview, which was definitely a nice change.

_Aaaaand_, I can't stop thinking about blond hair and gray eyes, either.

Jesus Christ, am I shaking?

I definitely need to vlog.

* * *

**The Goode News**

**May 2k14 Issue; Volume 4**

**Section: ****Lifestyle and Entertainment**

**Headline:**** Jackson topping the YT charts!**

**Written by:**** Annabeth Chase**

_In the midst of the Goode High hallways walks the raven-haired boy whose name is known across all over the world. _

_The question is: who wouldn't know Percy Jackson? He has accomplished so much on the prime age of sixteen, his green eyes and dark hair being one of the most notable faces of the Internet, making the rest of us teenagers wonder, _"What am I doing with my life?"

_No, I'm just kidding. Not about the Percy Jackson part, of course. Everyone who has ever went under the familiar link of Youtube has seen this guy's face on the front page, and everyone who has ever clicked on any of his videos has fallen for Percy's wit and natural talent for keeping his audience engrossed. _

_What's even more amazing about him, though? Unlike the rest of the world's celebrities who claim they're far from becoming a diva when they already are, Percy is, in fact, one of the rare few whose modesty is to be admired. Just like the rest of us, he's also a regular guy who just wants to get a C on that Math test._

_In between his school routine and his videotaping, _The Goode News _was given the honor of interviewing the Youtuber behind the glorious camera. Here's what the man of many words had to say:_

**AC: **First of all, thank you for giving us the time. We understand the… uh, numerous interviews you've had before this one.

**Percy Jackson: **Nah, it's cool. Thanks for having me. The dork makes it on the school paper. Oh, wow.

**AC: **I'm sure a lot of people would agree you're far from a dork, Percy. From what I understand you're almost hitting a million subscribers. That's amazing! Congratulations!

**PJ: **Yeah, thanks. If my Math's correct – and I'd like to thank Mrs. Dodds for my _incredible _skills – I'm two hundred thousand short from a million. But, that's already amazing. My subscribers, my viewers, they're awesome.

**AC: **And you've done quite a feat, too. You're only sixteen and yet you're already considered as one of Youtube's bests.

**PJ: **[laughs] Miss Chase, you flatter me.

**AC: **Just stating the facts, Mr. Jackson. How does it feel, seeing where you stand now? How different was it from when you just started out?

**PJ: **To be honest, things feel pretty much the same. I mean, the numbers change and I have a lot more people watching now, but I'm still talking to my camera the way I used to before. The only difference is that I don't stutter _that_ much anymore. I'm still a dork.

**AC: **You really like calling yourself that, don't you?

**PJ: **You mean, 'dork'? Yeah, I'm pretty much self-proclaimed. You should have seen my practice videos from when I was just starting out. They're horrible. I'm glad I haven't uploaded any of those.

**AC: **I'm sure the whole world would like to see. It's not like their view of you would change.

**PJ: **Oh, but it will. I'm talking about cringe-worthy videos here.

**AC: **That's too bad. I'm sure they would've been interesting. And speaking of your first videos—

**PJ: **I like to call them my fetus videos. [grins]

**AC: **Fetus videos. Okay. Speaking of your 'fetus videos' – that sounds weird, did you know that? – what made you start vlogging in the first place?

**PJ: **Oh, well, my mom absolutely loved taking home videos of me, and she's been doing that ever since I can remember. I guess the camera's a pretty familiar object in my life. I grew older and I discovered Youtube, saw some people who were doing the stuff I'm doing now, thought they were cool… and I tried, I guess. It took a while before I uploaded my first video. The quality was – sorry – sh*t.

**AC: **And how did you react when you saw people were actually watching you?

**PJ: **Extremely happy! I'm pretty sure I was talking about my obsessions on that video, and a few people with similar interests found me and asked me to talk more about them. I owe my baby steps to those people. They accepted the stuttering weirdo and actually wanted to see more of him.

**AC: **Now we wouldn't want to imagine a Youtube world without a Percy Jackson in it, would we? What would you say improved a lot since that first video of yours?

**PJ: **Oh, uh… [chuckles] I'd say the stuttering, of course. I've grown accustomed talking to my camera now, so I don't get that feeling I used to get anymore.

**AC: **What feeling?

**PJ: **The feeling that I was really crazy. I would sit in my room for hours and talk to an inanimate object. If my mom didn't understand this whole vlogging thing, I would've been sent to the hospital long ago now.

**AC: **You have an excuse, lucky you. You've got friends who do the same thing, too. Have you met any of them?

**PJ: **I haven't actually, which is a shame, really. The first ever friend I made was Charles Beckendorf, who's from London. He saw one of my first videos and helped me out a lot by mentioning me in one of his. His girlfriend, Silena, is a Youtuber too. Awesome, happy couple.

**AC: **Speaking of awesome, happy couples…

**PJ: **Don't. Even. Go. There.

**AC: **I'm sure your fans would be interested in this area!

**PJ: **I'm single. But not available. There.

**AC: **Yikes. You're set out to break some hearts, huh?

**PJ: **Not really. I'm pretty sure I'll find the right girl when I see her. I'm starting to like the sight of blondes, though…

**AC: **A lovely day for the blondes of Goode High!

**PJ: **Correction: the sight of blondes with gray eyes.

**AC: **Quite picky, aren't you?

**PJ: **I know beautiful when I see it.

**AC: **Good luck with that, Percy Jackson. Thanks for joining me today. It was such an honor, really.

**PJ: **Nah, I see you around. Thanks for having me for your paper. I can't wait to tell my mom.

**AC: **That better have not been sarcasm.

**PJ: **[laughs] It wasn't.

_For more Percy Jackson, find him under his Youtube name, _**percyj**_!_

* * *

**End of Outtake**

* * *

**Hey, you guys! So here's the first outtake. It's a bit short, but then we're only talking about one scene here. I hope this was okay. Not much Percabeth here since, after all, this was before Percy's big move. Haha.**

**I don't know when the next one's coming up, but here's a clue on what it's going to be about. The next outtake will finally include Rachel Dare! :D**

**Thank you for reading! If you have any questions or suggestions, I am most likely to answer on my Tumblr: ****whayjhey.**** The link is on my profile! **

**-YJ**


	6. Outtake 2 (Part One)

**After almost a week of rotting inside the hospital, I was finally able to start on this outtake! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Here is a chapter to celebrate!**

**I do not own PJO, HoO, and Youtube. All rights belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Outtake 2.1**

**The Revenge of Rachel Dare (Part One)**

**[WARNING: **This chapter contains characters that are extremely OOC. The term 'bitch' and a lot of other cuss words are used often, too.**]**

"All right, bitches," I greet around the small-spaced room just for the heck of it. "Welcome to the 113th official meeting of the Goode High Percy Jackson Fan Club! First things first, what have we learned this week about our god and, might I add, my future boyfriend?"

Not that I didn't want any of them to talk about my Percy, but – _sigh _– duty calls.

But then again, what do they know about him? Losers.

Calypso raised her hand. Probably just to show off her newly manicured nails. Bitch.

I sighed, knowing what she was going to say next. "Yes, Calypso?"

"Percy's such an animal in bed," she giggled. "Wish you guys could say for yourself."

The rest of the members rolled their eyes. Jesus fucking Christ Calypso. We all fucking know that you just fucking stole his fucking underwear when you fucking snuck into his fucking house.

"That issue is from five fucking months ago, Calypso. Give us some new news for a change." Besides, we all know I'm going to be Percy's first. When the time comes, I'll be the only one who's going to hold such information. These scums don't know what they're here for. "Anyone else who has something _honest_ to share?"

"I've got something!" Kelli piped up. She's also a bitch, but at least she doesn't brag about unrealistically sleeping with Percy. Plus, her daddy lets us have parties by his pool.

"Yes, Kelli?"

"I heard Percy got an A on his History paper," Kelli said smugly, as if she were the one who got the grade. As if that stupid bitch can get anything above an F. I have no idea why the idiot was still head cheerleader. "And as we all know, History is my favorite subject!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kelli," Octavian, also known as the only guy member of our fan club (though I consider him one of my biggest rivals for Percy's heart), sneered at the cheerleader. "As if that has anything to do with you. We all know you only like History because you think Mr. D's hot."

"Watch your stupid mouth, fa—"

"People!" I cut her off before all hell broke loose. I was starting to get a migraine. Ugh, I hate these people. "We are all trying to have a meeting here. And _please,_ this is Lacy's first meeting. Show some respect for the new girl who might probably take over this group once we leave it as our legacy. We don't want to scare her off now, do we?"

This Kelli-Octavian rivalry was already starting to get on my nerves. Octavian just didn't understand that Kelli didn't want a guy on the cheerleading team. Octavian concluded that she just didn't want anyone hotter than she was on the squad.

I smiled sweetly at the small girl, Lacy, who was sitting quietly in between Drew Tanaka and Calypso. She was slowly raising her hand, her face pale and her body visibly shaking.

Khione raised one of her eyebrows. "You already have something to share about Percy?"

"Please," Drew scoffed. "She's a newbie."

Lacy opened her mouth to speak but I only heard a whimper.

"Sorry, dear, what was that?" I asked.

Her mouth was moving again, but oh my fucking god her voice was inaudible.

Apparently Octavian also had enough. "Girlie, you need to fucking open your mouth and let us hear you bitch talking because we can't hear a fucking thing."

"Um," The Lacy kid stuttered quietly. "I was told this was a legit fan club?"

A few shouting and an annoying new member being sent out to the corner for a time out a few minutes later, we were back on track with the meeting. I haven't even gotten to the important news yet. I swear, these bitches are going to be the death of me.

Drew was raising her hand. "I have a question."

Another fucking question, further delaying me from sharing the life-shattering update. I nodded reluctantly.

"Drew?"

She pointed to another side of the room, where a certain photographer of the Goode News was grinning at the rest of us. "What the fuck is that punk doing in here?"

"Now, now," I said, although I was thinking of the same thing, finally noticing the outcast who was here since the start of the meeting. "We shouldn't be rude to our potential new members."

What the hell was Thalia Grace doing here?

"You have to go through initiation to join, loser," Khione spoke up for me. "This Percy Jackson fan club only consists of the best of the best."

Calypso nodded along with her. "We suggest you study for the entrance exam, honey."

"I failed the first time," Kelli recalled remorsefully.

"Yeah, you did, stupid bitch," Octavian snickered, high-fiving Drew in the process.

"I'm not here to be a member, gross." Thalia made a gagging noise. "I'm here on assignment. No one else volunteered to do an article of your lousy club, so here I am."

I raised an eyebrow. No one fucking messes with the fucking Percy J Fan Club. "Thalia Grace, you've just insulted the most prestige group of the most knowledgeable –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Thalia waved a hand to cut me off. Oh no she fucking didn't.

Calypso gasped dramatically. "You mean… we're going to be on the news?"

"You're already on the news, bitch," Octavian pointed out for her, motioning at the framed article of Calypso and the underwear incident on the wall. She thought it was there to honor her for being the first to sleep with Percy; it was there to remind us what an idiot she was.

"We're kind of in a middle of a meeting here?" Seriously, I had some fucking Percy Jackson news to share! Didn't anyone think that was important?!

"Oh, of course." The girl in question sat back comfortably in her seat. "I've got news to share, if you girls don't mind me talking."

"_You_?" Khione spat. "Please. Percy wouldn't want a second of his time with you."

"As opposed to, who? You guys?" Thalia laughed maniacally. I was _this_ close to fucking punching her in the face. "You do know he has a girlfriend now, right?"

And that was it.

The fucking bomb.

As told by Thalia fucking Grace.

I couldn't help the sob from escaping, and a few seconds later the whole group was already in tears. From the corner of my eyes, Lacy was turning her head from the wall to slowly take a peek of what was happening.

"Get back to your fucking time out, Lacy," I snapped at her before glaring at Thalia. "What the fuck, Grace? You can't just fucking blurt that out to my fucking vulnerable group."

"You're such a bitch, Thalia!" Kelli wailed, tears streaming down her face, ruining her mascara. Good.

Drew sniffed. "You don't know what it's like to be truly brokenhearted."

"Yeah," Thalia deadpanned. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to take a picture of you sobbing losers."

No one even had the time to argue. Pondering that latest news was already too much for everyone to bear.

"Mark my words, people," I told the crying faces of the Goode High Percy Jackson Fan Club. "From this day on, our god has been tainted by the horrible monster that is the blonde who we from now on hate."

"Rachel," Calypso hiccupped through her tears. "What are we going to do?"

It was as simple as beating Octavian in a bitch fight.

"We will get revenge on Annabeth Chase."

**End of Outtake 2.1**

* * *

**Well, this was fun to write. I apologize if some of you are fans of any one of these characters, but I honestly needed enough members to create the crazy group that is Rachel's fan club. :)**

**This outtake is kind of long, so I divided it into parts. No, you haven't seen the last of the Percy J fan club yet. Ahehehe.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions, I am most likely to answer on my Tumblr: ****whayjhey****. The link is on my profile!**

**-YJ**


End file.
